The One I Never knew I Loved
by LMN
Summary: When something terrible happens to Sally, will WuFei realize how much he cares about her before it's to late? (Warning: deathfic) R&R please!


Forward: I know that I like to write funny stories, but I thought I would try something new. Since I enjoyed reading sad stories, I thought I would try one of those. My idea, like most others, of a sad story is a romantic deathfic . The first pair that came to my mind was Heero and Releena, but there are already so many stories about them that anymore would be a crime. Then Duo and Hildie, but ,since Duo is my favorite character, that was simply unacceptable. Trowa has no real girlfriend and Quatre and Dorothy's relationship is undefined, not to mention L would kill me if I wrote a story about her Kitty-tre and the freaky eyebrow girl. Treize is already dead and I just can't come up with a good story for Noin and Zechs. This left WuFei and Sally. They're a pretty cool couple and I kind of had this idea in my head already, so after a few days of diligent (Yeah, right!!!) writing I finished the story and here it is. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam wing or anything else. *watches people fall over in shock*  
  
The one I Never Knew I Loved  
M (of LMN)  
  
As I stand over her grave, I feel a sense of loneliness and sorrow wash over me. That same feeling of guilt comes back, it just won't go away. I know that I may not have been able to save her, but I could have given her more comfort, made her death less painful. But when I finally realized my love for her, it was too late, she was gone forever.  
  
The year was After Colony 203. She and I had just gotten into another one of our usual arguments. (That happens when your roommate is someone you've convinced yourself you can't stand.) Anyway, this one lasted nearly a quarter of an hour, the entire time she and I were throwing insults back and forth an one another. It's amazing, really, now I can't even remember what we were arguing over.  
  
"Weakling!!!"  
  
"Coward!!!!"  
  
"How dare you?!?!"  
  
It, like all the others, ended with the two of us sitting on opposite ends of the room, feeling quite sore at each other. At last the silence was broken when she stood up and turned in my direction, at least from what I could tell since my back was still facing her.  
  
"I'm going out." she stated. I turned my head just in time to see her walk to the door and reach for the doorknob.  
  
"Stop!!" I said, getting up from where I was sitting and turning to face her, "I have yet to give you my permission, Woman."  
  
"I don't need your permission to take a walk." she told me, a hint of anger in her voice, "And DON'T call me Woman !!"  
  
"You should, and I will call you whatever I want!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Well, hate to break it to her, but I don't. So just get over yourself!" she snapped .  
  
"Stupid woman."  
  
"Watch your mouth!"  
  
"I hate you!!!"  
  
"I hate you!!"  
  
And with that, she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her with a loud 'bang'!  
  
"Stupid woman." I mumbled again under my breath.  
  
  
  
The buzzing of the doorbell echoed through the apartment.  
  
"Coming, coming." I grumbled, heading for the door.  
  
I opened it to see tall amn of about thirty or forty. He was clad in a fancy suit and had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Chang wuFei?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"  
  
"I have some news regarding a Sally Po."  
  
"Oh, that woman. What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see......."  
  
Five minutes later I was racing to the hospital. What a stupid woman?? She had witnessed a robbery while   
on her walk. Being nearby, she pursued the suspect. What she didn't know was that the suspect had a gun on him. She had been shot in the chest. The suspect had escaped capture.  
  
I pulled up to the hospital, jumped out of the car, and ran into the building.  
  
"May I help you?" a young woman at the front desk asked me.  
  
I gave her Sally's name and she told me where to find her. I dashed up the stairs and down several hallways. I was full of worry and despair. At the time I did not know why I was so worried about this woman, this woman I hated so much, and I was too late when I found out.  
  
At last I reached Sally's room. I pushed open the door and ran in. The sight that layed before me will stay in my mind forever.  
  
There she was. But if I had not known it was her I would never have believed it. With all the wires and tubes coming out of her, she was barely recognizable. It was hard to believe that tough, strong Sally was this woman who now laid there so weak, she needed the monstrous machines next to her to help her breath.  
  
"W-WuFei?" a tiny voice asked, Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I answered.  
  
"Cam you come over here, please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
As I edged closer to the bed, I saw just how serious Sally's wound was. The gunshot wound was to the   
upper part of her chest. The wound was covered with several bandages but, even so, I could see blood seeping through the cotton sterile pads. It looked serious.  
  
"Th-the doctors were talking. The said it was amazing I had even survived the attack. Th-they thought I was asleep, but I could hear. They said I don't have much time left."  
  
What? I-it wasn't possible. Sally couldn't die. It just wasn't right!  
  
This was what I thought after hearing the news, but I said nothing.  
  
She continued, "I-I've come to accept this, but before I go, I want to let you know something. I-I love you, WuFei. I always said I hated you but, the truth, the truth is your the most special person in my life!"  
  
I was quite taken aback by this. It's not every day someone you know and have convinced yourself you hate comes out and says she loves you. Needless to say I did not know how to react, and so I did the thing I would have normally done. I acted the way I was used to acting when around her; And I now, and will for the rest of my life, regret it."  
  
"Stupid woman." I said then, after giving this sentence a few moments to sink in, "They must have given you more drugs then I thought. I have feelings for you. Why would i? You're just a sad sorry weakling."  
  
I turned and stared at Sally who looked as if she had just been hit by a train and not just a bullet.   
  
"Well, I-I'm sorry you feel that way." she trembled.   
  
She stared at me and, for the first time ever, I saw her cry. Her eyes swelled an tears started running down her cheeks.   
  
I was shocked to see her like this and deeply regretted what I had said.  
  
"Sally, I-" I began, but was interrupted by a long, screeching noise. I quickly turned to stare at her heart monitor. She had flatlined  
  
It was that moment I came to fully realize that I loved Sally. As I stared at Sally, who would never know how I really felt about her, who had died thinking I hated her, I become overwhelmed by grief and rage. I lifted my head to the ceiling and screamed the scream of a heart broken man.  
  
  
I stare at her grave again, then bend down and gently place the bouquet of white roses on top of it. The I turn and walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper to the wind. I look to the hillside, and for a brief second, see the figure of a beautiful woman, two long twisted pigtails hanging over her shoulders, but the figure is gone just as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"Good bye, Sally. The one I never knew I loved." I whisper. But I know as I continue walking, it's a lie. Because deep down in my heart, I know that I have always loved her.  
  
The End  



End file.
